The Wedding
by Arianna1
Summary: A B/V Fic. Bulma regrets that she and Vegita never got married. So Vegeta plans a suprise wedding for her. The first in a long line of fics.
1. Intro and Timeline

IMPORTANT: READ OR YOU WILL BE LOST!  
  
Okay everyone. This is a Bulma Vegita AU. Buu never happened, we still have the dragonballs, and though Goku is still dead, he comes back for about a week every month to visit. A wish has been made that all Saijin mates age at the same rate as them, so the no matter if they weren't mates at the time, they will slow down/ speed up their aging process when they mate. This is important for later stories. Vegita is very ooc in this fic. Bulma starts to wishing that she had had a wedding, so Vegita enlists the aid of his teenage daughter Bra for help in planning a surprise wedding. This is also important. In this fic, Saijin babies are only carried for 6 months. Bra and Pan are 18, Goten is 20, and Trunks is 21. Both Trunks and Bra will have a birthday before the end of the fic, though you won't read about it. Also, this is the beginning in a series of fics. Two sets of people will start to get together in this fic. Can you figure out who? One will be really obvious. Read and Review, please. And tell me who you think I will put together. The first person to guess correctly will be put in either a later chapter of this story or a later story.  
  
Also, this is my first fic in a long time, and my first DBZ fic. I welcome constructive criticism, but no flames, please.  
  
  
  
Timeline  
  
Bulma graduates high school at age 17.  
  
Radzit (Sp Please) arrives when she is 18.  
  
Vegita arrives when she is 19.  
  
Goes to Namek when she is 19.  
  
Comes home when she is 20.  
  
Hooks up with Veggie when she is 21.  
  
25-year high school reunion. Been with Veggie for about 21 years. Bulma is 42. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Mail

You and a guest are cordially invited To the 25-year reunion of Orange Star High School. It will be held in the Orange Star High School Gym On the evening of June 17th. Formal Attire Please. RSVP: Ashley Andrews 555-8753  
  
'25 years,' Bulma thought. 'Has it really been that long since I graduated? I was seventeen years old and my life seemed perfectly normal. Little did I know that in less than a year my entire life would be turned upside-down. First Goku's brother came, then Vegita. And then I went to Namek.' She sat there in her lab, thinking about times gone by until a door slamed, jerking her out of her daze. "Woman! Where is my food?" Vegita screamed. 'Same old Vegita,' Bulma thought as she walked towards the kitchen.'21 years together and he still calls me woman and expects me to have his food ready the moment he walks in the door.' 'What was that woman?' He asked in her head. You could pratically hear his smirk. (You know the one, that lovable smirk that only Veggie can pull off.) 'You heard me,' she said through the bond they shared. 'Sorry Gita, but I lost track of time. I'm on my way down to fix you something to eat.' 'Fine woman.' He said. 'And don't call me Gita!' he added as an afterthought. "Okay Gita," she said when she got to the kitchen, giving him a hug from behind. Anyone looking in on the couple would think that they were a nice young couple. No one but a few close friends would realize that Vegita was nearly 50 and Bulma was in her early 40s. The reason for this was, on Vegita's part, the fact that Saijins age at a much slower rate than humans do, and on Bulma's part a wish granted by the eternal dragon that Saijin mates would age at the same rate they did. (Keep this in mind for the next stories. It doesn't matter if they were mates at the time, the moment they bond, they age at the saijin rate.) "So," she said, looking in the fridge, "what do you want to eat?" "I don't know woman. Make it something fast, I'm hungry." "Okay, how about sandwiches? You know, we really need to teach you how to cook." "I shouldn't have to cook. I am the Prince of all Saijins." He said, coming up from behind her and putting his arms around her as he looked in the fridge. "Sandwiches sound fine Bulma." Bulma had to smile at that. She knew that he only called her bulma when he was feeling a slight bit guilty. It was his way of apologizing. That and when he was showing her affection. She had a feeling that this was a little of both. She turned her head to give him a kiss, then started loading his arms with cold cuts. "Bring these to the table." She then got the rest of the supplys and started making 22 sandwiches, 20 for Vegita and 2 for her, since she hadn't had any breakfast. "Vegita?" Bulma asked. "Yes." "Would you come to my 25'year high school reunion with me?" "What is a reunion, woman?" "Well, a reunion is where a bunch of people who haven't seen each other in a long time come together for a party of sorts." "So you want to take me to a party with a bunch of weak humans? Absolutely Not!" "I really didn't want to have to resort to this, but if you don't agree to come with me you will be sleeping in your old bedroom for a week." Vegita gave that smirk we all know and love. "You know just as well as I do that next week is when you have your feminine bleeding. (Period for those of you who can't figure that out.) 'Darn it!' Bulma thought to herself. 'So he figured that out.' "Okay, you're forcing me to bring in the big guns. You sleep in the other room for a month, I'm not cooking for you, I won't give you money to buy food, and if the gravity room breaks, I won't fix it." 'And no, you won't get Bra or Trunks to do anything for you,' she said in his mind. "Fine, fine woman! I'll go to this stupid reunion of yours." "And wear a suit?" "And wear a suit." "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said, jumping into his arms and kissing him. He looked at her with love in his eyes, and they both knew that even though he may give her a hard time about it, he'd do almost anything for her and she him. It was just a matter of his pride getting in the way. "So," she purred, looking at his empty plate, "do you want to go upstairs for a little close combat? We have 3 hours before either on of the kids gets home." His tail wagged, giving her her awnser. "What are we waiting for?" he asked, carrying her up the stairs.  
  
Bet you didn't expect that, now did you? Yes, Veggie has his tail, as do all the other Saijins, half Saijins, and quarter Saijins. Why, you ask? Simply because I LOVE their tails. 


	3. Update

Hey Everyone. I'm so sorry that I couldn't write in forever. My computer crashed. I have a half of another chapter that I'll post whenever I get the chance, and the start of another story. I'm at a friend's house and don't have it with me. Plus I'm in the process of moving. Thanks for your patience. If you want, think up descriptions of dresses and what veggie is wearing. If I like them, I'll put them in.  
  
Talk to you all later.  
  
Email: Kryian@hotmail.com Aim: Whisperinrain 


End file.
